


All Tangled Up

by halogenmoonlight



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Anal, Based around the phantom ruby, Bondage, Conditioning, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, I still can’t believe I wrote this, Illusions, Light Dom/sub, Light Mind Control, M/M, Master/Slave, NSFW, Oneshot, Phantom Ruby, Plants, Porn With Plot, Slight OOC, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, all characters are 18+, handjob, it’s a damn porno, nature is a sex god I guess, who are we kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenmoonlight/pseuds/halogenmoonlight
Summary: Sonic faces an encounter with the phantom ruby, and things don’t go as planned





	All Tangled Up

The cobalt hedgehog leapt into action, springing himself onto his feet and racing after his opponent.While in the meantime swatting away the natural obstacles of leaves and branches that the jungle thicket tossed his way. Chaos, if I was slower I might get tangled up in one of these damn vines. He thought to himself bitterly snoring a bit, and ducking another obstacle.

After freeing himself from six months of captivity, he was relieved to be free to say the least, it allowed for him to actually give his legs a stretch. He smirked a little eyeing the flash of red that teased his field of vision.

Nothing like hunting down one of his captors.

That being the one who actually deeply worried him in terms of strength-and morals—But Hey! none of that mattered! He was a carefree individual and he was on his, for lack of a better phrasing, tail.

Red sneakers nearly squeaked as the blue blur skidded to a screeching halt. Sonic stopped, hearing the familiar laughter of his new found enemy, and smirked up at the treetops from where the noise seemed to be emanating from.

The jackal, was crouching down on an umber branch, the concealer of the jungles leaves almost hiding his black and white coat. The silvery mask glistened in the sunlight, his chin was raised as if to Sneer down at the hedgehog, and his tail stood up about as tall to mimic the same position. The cobalt hedgehog had to admit, if he was anyone or anything else he'd be intimidated by such a posture.

But he wasn't someone else he was, Sonic.

He smirked, placing a hand on his hip and tapped his foot impatiently, he mocked him by yawning and wagged his tail a bit.

" You make me chase you down for a staring contest?—That's pretty boring even for you Infinite!" He teased, trying to rile up his opponent, feeling a sense of victory when a low growl escaped the jackals muzzle.

" You insolent fool, I assumed you'd have the brains to realize I've brought you into a trap, but you're clearly lacking those." The jackal sneered, keeping his normal brooding composure, as the gem on his chest began to project its familiar red hue that signaled ‘danger’.

Maybe I could've handled this better.

His ears stood up and he ducked trying to avoid a hit from the ruby, he had learned good and well the hallucinations it put people and mobians through by now and he did not like it one bit. They also left him with an upset stomach, and it seriously, like seriously, messed with anyone's head. It was hard to tell apart reality from the phantom realm after a certain point, that's where it really got confusing.

The blue hero opened his eyes, smirking a bit to see the jackal had left. He hummed standing upright and turned his foot to swiftly make a get away. He must've missed and gone to sleep or to recharge his chest jewel, or whatever he did to regain his powers, missing the blast.

" You know you really are a cowad Inf–" Sonic let out a surprised yell as he felt a tug pull on his ankle, his face meeting the forest floor as he tripped drawing out a soft grunt from the cobalt hedgehog, he looked down breathing a bit surprised, furrowing his brow in confusion. He felt a sharp squeeze from the vine that had miraculously tangled itself around the hero's ankle. He winced a little, from it. it hurt more then he'd anticipated but it was nothing severe. He sighed pushing his arms forward, bending them over to sit up, so he could untangle himself and report back to the resistance.

" Chaos what the—" he cried out once again, he felt it grip him this time, a cold sensation wrapping itself around both his wrists, the green vines seeming to lurch forward from the forest. He groaned, as his body met the ground again but it wasn't as hard of a fall this time. The cobalt hedgehog breathed heavily assessing the situation, he merely sighed when he felt a much anticipated fourth vine around his ankle.

He wasn't sure what was going on but a sentient forest was almost never a good sign, perhaps Infinite was trapping him? But for what cause?, The only thing he could guess would be to murder him in about an hour or so when he returned. The cobalt hedgehog squirmed a bit, but merely cried out when the vines just lifted him a few feet in the air as a defense against his resistance. Sonic frowned looking down below him, it would surely be a nasty fall from this height.. he racked his brain thinking harder, Chaos knows he was down right horrible with thinking out plans but impulse alone clearly wasn't getting him out of his photosynthetic binds .

He folded his ears, and sighed thinking of the most basic approach, " HELLO?! IS ANYONE NEARBY?!" He cried out, only to be met with the familiar sounds of rustling leaves and the occasional bird call.

The cobalt hedgehog waited for a few minutes, before in defeat struggling again, he swore when he felt the vines tighten their grips around him.

It wasn't painful, infact he wouldn’t admit it but if the situation had allowed it he may have even found it a little nice.

"Why can't you let me go.." he muttered to himself, and to his shock a dark laugh followed. So it was infinite! He thought relieved.

" Don't worry you infuriating hedgehog." Sonics ears perked up noticing the voice to be more localized this time around he glanced down, eyeing the villain beneath him.

" Good you're here! That means I can kick your butt instead of staying held hostage, I really dislike restricted movement you know." He retorted smirking a bit. Infinite shook his head— mask?— and looked up at him waving his hands, Sonic frowned as another vine descended towards him from the forestry.

" That's funny the ruby actually said you did." The jackal replied smartly crossing his arms. Sonic frowned without really thinking about what he said for too long when the vine lurched forward.

And began fucking caressing him it started slowly teasing at his hips and made its way on its journey around his back and up his spine. He felt his face heat up as he, embarrassingly shuddered, his body betraying him and leaning forward to embrace the sensation more. The cobalt hedgehog felt his face get flush as his body started to heat up both from the sensation and his embarrassment. Sonic did not want to be vulnerable in front of a bad guy period, let alone this kind of vulnerable.

"Do you not like that one you little rat?" He shut his eyes, chaos he wished Infinite wasn't there. He wished he wasn't here, trapped in all these vines. He felt the heat in his lower abdomen rising, as it slowly teased him. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to be free immediately.

A cold sensation pressed down into the back of his neck, the sensation catching the hero off guard. Sonic bit his lip eyes widening as the vibrations went straight to the ends of his mouth. The heat hitting his core like a light, he tried to shift his legs together impulsively to embrace such a rush of pleasure but the plant holding him captive prevented him from such an embarrassing act. He could've thanked it for that.

" Oh that's quite the reaction? No I'd love to hear it, really, I want to hear you declare your submissiveness to me. I would enjoy for you to acknowledge my dominance " The jackal laughed, that similar sinister tone, and Sonic swore, as more of the greenery lurched forward. The cobalt hedgehog let out a loud whine, as he felt a warm sensation hitting his torso, it wrapped around it tightly. He also picked up on a warm temperature in the air. He huffed in and out deeply,he felt his body getting warmer with every breath and he shook his head, as warm condensation brushed against his face and forehead he felt himself get flush from the contact.A second vine followed wrapping itself around his abdomen, it squeezed, and the blue hero felt that heat rising yet again, his face got more flush and shut his eyes trying to ignore it, sweat dripping down his body.

Then there was a third, he felt his body heat rising some more.

And a fourth, the cobalt hedgehog relaxed his eyes? Letting into the pleasurable squeeze that consumed him taking a breath of fresh air and letting it out shakily.

And a fifth... he shifted back his body impulsively betraying him, as his mind also decided to relax. It just feels so good...

The sixth wrapped around his neck the warm touch overiding him as it let out a pleasant squeeze. "H-Hgh!" He cried out whimpering and shutting his eyes as the moan escaped his lips, he panted a bit the jolt of pleasure startling him, he rolled his head back, his mind and body both begging for more.

Sonic shot his eyes open in horror and immediately squirmed, he had moaned, and he had moaned loud. He glanced down in fear. What kind of game was this? What gain did the jackal get from doing this to him? From... -sonic cursed his brain as he felt pleasure fog his body from the thought -Taking his body and humiliating him... what had he called it earlier? He smiled tilting his head back . Dominating him. He let out another heavy breath, in and out and his mind seemed to melt more,

He squirmed regaining an ounce of control, the air.. something had changed in the air! He looked down at the prideful jackal and he glared at him this time.

“Maybe you do have a brain," Infinite teased looking up at him, but he liked a challenge, and Sonic knew that. He knew his resistance to his ploy excited him all the more.

The cobalt hedgehog felt the vines shifting against him, he shook his head, he wasn't nearly aroused enough to lose his mind right?, he felt his head look down and he swallowed seeing that Sonic number two had infact come out to play, and was begging for attention.

He had yet in his weird life, to cunningly escape and kick a villains ass with a boner, but he was going to make sure it'd happen.

He was also, technically, a virgin til today, and he didn't intend on losing it to some plants or worse the technicality of the master behind those vines.

Sonic felt himself blush a bit... master? He shook his head, no the air was making him think all naughty—no dirty! It was getting him all hot and ready... —it was making him hornier then he'd ever been in his life. And it was forcing him to like it...? Or darker yet...

" I must say, Rat. I had no idea The worlds hero was so sordid."

Sonics ears stood and he sighed relieved noticing the vines didn't pick back up to any teasing, he hesitated but shook his head looking down at Infinite. " W–What are you talking about edge lord? " he fired, trying to sound cocky but contrary he sounded desperate, and his voice was far too shaky to come off even half as loud enough as he'd planned.

"Don't be ridiculous I'm just appealing to your feeble minds pleasures." He laughed, the same dark laughter he always did , and the cobalt hero felt a slight chill from it this time around. “I was instructed to break you, " he barked and

Sonic whimpered in horror as a vine wrapped around his member. It was warm, and he shuffled gasping, inhaling the air but becoming more heated ...

It just felt so good

He panted as the vine stroked up and down,. Tactfully caressing the bottom and giving it a sharp squeeze at the top. " Ahh"He let out a soft but loud moan much to Infinite's amusement,to such a sharp jolt of pain, he felt his body heat up more and he shifted, not for escape but for a hopeless effort to get more pleasure through his body. He wanted to feel it all.

" Hgh" it squeezed him, and it continued stroking, he whimpered panting, and leaning back against his security hold, as the pleasure hit him in waves. The vines teased him too, they squeezed on him tighter, and some would play around with his back sides, neck, other sensitive areas.

The stimulation drove him wild.

" M-More please..." he muttered, and Sonic felt everything stop for a moment, his mind pleasure fogged, as he whimpered and shifted around. He'd never felt so good in his life, he almost—no he did want the greenery to turn him into a moaning disaster. He shifted to the thoughts shutting his eyes, he wanted more, he wanted to feel everything from a simple handjob.His erection throbbed begging for more, drops of Precum already lacing around and dripping from his needy member.

" In order for them to finish you off I require one thing." Infinite ordered, staring up, and sonic lowered his head submissively, he felt a soft wind as he was lowered a bit closer to Infinite's level, and to his disappointment a grip was released from his right hand. The jackal snapped his fingers and sonic blinked looking at him, obviously dazed from the sudden bursts of pleasure that had taken him. A nod was all he got from the sex drunk mobian.

He leaned forward, laughing and pointed at his communicator.

" Now it'd be a shame for anyone to track you and interrupt you when I've tastefully put together one of your greatest sexual fantasies right? I'm sure your lewd mind is running wild, from such titillating actions..." The cobalt hero whimpered tilting his head back, he was pretty much too drained to care. " Sooo hand Over your communicator... and I'll make sure they take you and leave nothing behind you sordid little weirdo~"

He'd love to say he hesitated snapped out of it punched the jackal in the face and ran off, but ...

The cobalt hero excitedly tossed his communicator into a tree, and then proudly stomped it to pieces on the ground to break the tracking device. And if that wasn't bad enough, the cobalt hedgehog got on his hands and knees and begged the jackal to bring his restraints back.

" I've never felt so good In my life"

" I want them to dominate me take me I don't care"

"Please... I want them to squeeze me til my ribs crack"

" finish me off please let me come I wanna come!"

Where a select few of the heroes comments from his bouts of begging and pleading with the cruel villain . He wanted to be bound and fucked senseless who could blame him? The idea was kind of hot, and apparently one of his greatest fantasies as Infinite and the phantom ruby recently informed him.

Infinite had planned to finish him off from the start more than likely, but he also more then likely enjoyed watching him ask for him to bring the vines back.

The cobalt hedgehog wasn't sexually attracted to infinite per-say, nor was it to the plant that held him captive. It was all related to that sense of domination, and power, he was just attracted to what was being done to him, if anyone had done this it probably would've turned him on as much, although the person illustrating it being a mobian and a new threat did build up his penis's excitement a bit more, but it was not significant enough for Sonic to pay much mind to it.

In short, he had gotten back where he started.

" Hngh" Sonic let out a soft moan, as the vines caressed his throbbing member, it was red by now and dripping at the top, his legs were shaking in the midst of their prison, his whole body squirmed in anticipation from such an extreme and long awaited buildup, the denial from earlier just making it that much stronger.

" Fuc...k me! Agh!... " he slurred out between moans. Blinking a bit he watched as another vine began paying attention to his lower chest, he let out a yelp to the squeeze, and he shut his eyes, the stimulation breaking his limits, as the stroking became faster and each burst pumped more pleasure into the Cobalt hero.

" H-Fuck I.. im gonna AGH!" He let out the loudest moan of his life, he was sure it was pretty damn loud and he didn't care as the waves of pleasure hit him, his whole form shook and he laid back into it, panting a bit. His semen shot out, and splashed on his lower abdomen, and probably the forest floor but he laid there , his tail wagging a bit impulsively from the release as his body went into that afterglow state.

He didn't have time to react as he was turned over onto his stomach, the stimulation undoubtedly over riding him as let out a moan, his body was too sensitive after something like that. He wasn't complaining to over stimulation, however. A vine lurched forward and teased his entrance. Now that was somewhere he'd never touched, he shut his eyes and cried out feeling immense pain as the vine without warning slid in, he let out a startled gasp and his eyes relaxed. The pain was kinda nice, and it made his body tense up and shiver all over again. It felt around, and around the second try, the hero let out a soft moan, as he felt his core starting to heat up all over again. That was his spot, and it had discovered it. It hit him again, and again. Pounding inside him, thrusting in and out and hitting his sensitive area. His face flushed, and he let out a series of pants and wanting moans asking for the vines continuence.

“ Agh! Please~“

" H-Harder "

"D...Don't stop"

Course over time, each thrust brought the same sensual feeling of arousal back to him, each thrust seemed to get better and better, his pleas turned more into moaned slurs.

It was humiliating to say the least, but Fuck he didn't want to stop such bliss.

-****-

Fortunately, or unfortunately for the hero, help was actually on its way, as the ebony hedgehog skated through the outskirts of the first. He cursed himself, the villains, and Sonics group of idiots for getting him involved. They had tracked him before it was destroyed,

That being said his idiot had mainly gotten him involved,

" Come on shadow you know you're the only one who can help him! His powers matched to yours and we need someone strong, the world can't afford to lose sonic twice and you know that you stubborn—" The bat had a way of a convincing him, aka bitching at him til he played hero. If G.U.N had asked he would've done it immediately. Rouge had argued to that, that if there was a doomsday plan carried out there wouldn't be a G.U.N, to which Shadow cleverly retorted he didn't see the issue.

Eventually she compromised promising him the next time the worlds hero /biggest moron screwed up he wouldn't have to get involved in rescuing him. He knew that was one hell of a lie but it would be fun to argue against everyone the next time he was needed.

His ears stood as he heard a loud shriek in the shrubbery nearby, The ebony hedgehog felt himself flush a bit.

It was sonic for sure but the noises he made were awfully... erotic…to say the least. He growled and shook his head skating towards it.

" Agh...!"

His ears deceived him.

" P-Pleease... d.... ont hgn " Shadow froze hearing him try to utter out a phrase. Chaos his words were so broken up he sounded so needy, he shuddered a bit to it and growled in frustration. They weren't sexual, and his mind was awfully perverted for thinking such.

The ebony hedgehog skated closer and he stopped behind a shrubbery. His ears stood to the muffled panting and whining, it was obviously the cobalt idiot and it still sounded like the guy was getting busy. His ears stood up and he listened in being an agent had its perks when acquiring certain skills.He heard a drooled out 'Yes more' come from what was audibly Sonics voice and he shivered.

He was always used to his rival being a cocky asshole and no secret of Shadows was he always wanted to win, so it was no surprise the very sound of the hero's wanting defeat was alluring to him.

Not saying he craved it himself or anything, it just caught him and his body wildly off guard, he shook his head pulling out the pistol from his side. Guns worked better than smiles and happiness, that was a lesson sonic would never learn. Sure a spear would've been more effective but he didn't wanna waste his energy on a low life .

He growled about to push forward into the brush and stop what could be him held captive, to him just Jacking off into a forest, and just ditching his hero duties when a voice that wasn't Sonics echoed out.

" Hedgehog, you like this an awful lot don't you."

Infinite.

He had to admit this seemed a little twisted for infinite, but he wasn't surprised at all, he was a little creepy, although he'd never heard of anyone raping the blue moron, he wasn't super shocked this one was the one to do such.

" Mhhh...'mmm" he winced hearing Sonic moan again. Damn he needed to stop being so damn loud. He swore to chaos his voice sounded closer to a professional at these things then an amateur, it made him wonder—

" Surrender yourself, and I'll make sure you get this pleasure twice." there was a loud moan followed by an ecstatic but groggily drawn out " I surrender"

Shadows breath hitched to the sound and he covered his mouth, as a heat of his own shot through his body.

This could not be any more inconvenient, he was good at stimuli resistance physically but this was really getting to his head. It's been reset once or twice can you blame him?

" You blue moron~ pledge yourself to me and I'll make sure you feel this every day for the rest of your existence"

That was alarming, Shadow growled and pushed through the thicket of leaves taking the scene before him, there were cubes in the air and shadow breathed relieved. It was some illusion, he looked at the user of said cubes and growled and tackled him from behind, a sneak attack, he wrapped his arms around him placing him in a choke hold, he turned his attention to the blue hero who had fallen down into a group of bushes.

It was a sorry sight enough for the ebony hedgehog to almost lose his composure.

The blue hero, lay his legs spread open, ass raised lightly in the air, cock throbbing, face flush , and panting and whining into the shrubbery murmuring wishes underneath his breath.

Part of him was amazed, a darker part wishing he had been the one to do such... to get his old rival so submissive. He merely said nothing and instead glared at Infinite.

" I know you weren't put up to something like this we both know that's not your lil managers style." He tightened his grip.

" so why the fuck did you do something that sadistic? Look we've met a lot of villains but-"

The jackal merely huffed and started to laugh darkly.

" I have no interest in him if that's your concern I see the look in your eyes—" Shadow squeezed his arms together wrapping around the others throat and neck.

“ Well have you seen the look on my hands?”He hissed back.

He was not attracted to Sonic the dumbass, and he was not about to hear it from some rapist (?)

" Answer. The. Damn. Question." He spat, " I can kill, Sonic won't ." He wouldn't kill him , he'd left that life behind him but the Jackal didn't need to know that. He also had kicked the jackals ass before he had powers and he was damn fine with doing it again.

He seemed to know this and tensed up, and nodded in defeat.

Weak son of a bitch. Shadow snorted

" I didn't rape him, I had an illusory do it, it was all fantasies from his brain. My intention was to get him to submit wash him off and recapture him. I did not do anything to him he didn't desire nor did I physically touch him at all. In all technicality nothing touched him. " He growled and glared at him.

" And that's not raping him how—"

" It was more like an incredibly powerful wet dream, he feels everything, experiences real pain pleasure, and the likes, but it's not there." Shadow growled and lifted up the Jackal closer.

" I'll drop you, I'll kick your ass but I'll give you ten seconds to run off if you allow me to take him back this time, If not I'll kill you this time and take him by forcefully killing you got it?" Shadow dropped him, being honest he preferred either option, but he was relieved when infinite disappeared.

He growled and marched over to Sonic. he had laid down on his stomach in the grass, he was panting and whining for infinite to do something he imagined. He smirked walking over and stepped on his back digging in ... His greeting in return was a muffled out moan and Shadows crimsons widened in horror.

Another jolt of heat.

" What the fuck you kinky asshole?!" He growled stepping down harder, he felt sonic freeze, he saw green eyes widen in absolute horror.

" S-Shadow how long have you been here Oh chaos... the others aren't with you right?! Where's infinite—" Shadow smirked.

" Sorry your forbidden evil boyfriend didn't wanna finish jacking you off I asked him what he did and he teleported out, you're welcome from stopping you from being an idiot as always "Based on the scent shadow had neglected smelling TIL now, it wasn't the first time the hedgehog had gotten riled up. He reeked of a bitch in heat t but he wasn't about to confront that.

" I-I guess it was all an illusion then huh? And he's not my boyfriend Shads this was forced..." Sonic muttered his breath still clearly shaken. Shadow was almost disappointed he could speak clearly again, but he wasn't planning to admit that. He saw how sad the being looked... ashamed almost, and how it mixed with that edge of embarrassment. He frowned.

" He said he didn't fuck you, that the illusion did, so mind telling me what it was?" Sonic groaned.

" That's a bit personal don't you think." Shadow smirked keeping his weight on him

"Sorry I heard your strange noises from being fucked by an illusory from a mile away, and you let out an awful strange noise when I stepped on you Sonic, it doesn't seem that personal anymore." He taunted and Sonic sighed defeated a clear blush visible on his cheeks.

" I don't wanna talk about it... I'd like for this to die down so I can clean up. And leave not..." Start up again. Shadow finished in his head.

" You could tell me and finish off,Course I'd leave you alone but..."

Sonic swallowed he expected for him to deny it “I can't get that kind of stimulation on my own..." Shadow growled he couldn't believe what he was sneakily about to offer but regardless of his own morals he did anyway.

" Then I'll get you off if you just tell me what happened" The cobalt beings face flushed more to this but he explained his story anyway. That looked to be in the direction to a yes for shadow but he didn't dare go there yet.

" Soo you're into bondage, and being submissive and he used that to manipulate you and shock your brain into an easily persuaded state"

" A-and I'm a masochist apparently."

The ebony hedgehog coughed a bit.

"That's interesting but it sounds like he drugged you regardless. I'm actually a little sorry this happened to you Faker" He had to add that tactful insult to the end, so he didn't think he actually cared. Although he wouldn't wish something this sick upon his rival.

He sat next to him, he had sat criss cross some while ago to hide his little friend in embarrassment. Sonic laughed.

" I expected a fight when he hit me with that phantom stuff... not to be literally mind fucked."

Shadow snickered a bit and Sonic smiled.

They both stayed quiet for a bit until Sonic coughed.

" you uhhh did say you'd help me with this, if that was a joke I understand but it's not going away so..."

Shadows ears shot up and he blushed very lightly. He wasn't sure if it pissed him off or relieved him that he had asked. He smirked and pushed Sonic onto the forest floor he pinned his wrists down and sonic let out a yell.

" Sure should be easy since I now know three of Mobius's hero's little kinks." Sonic blushed and he let out a loud whine.

" Hey! Shadow you can't tell anyone about this?! What's gonna happen isn't gonna happen and we'll say I just got trapped in an illusion and a bit roughed up."

" Oh please when I'm done with you you won't be able to sit down,” Shadow teased and froze to his own arousal when Sonic just whimpered.

Fuck it. He growled and flipped him over pinning his wrists back and leaned down to kiss him. He needed a boner to fuck him in the ass right? That's why he was doing this. It was rough, but to his relief it was accepted, he forced his tongue into the others mouth, and he heard a few moans escape from his lips after such, he smirked and pushed him down, he could see the lust in his eyes, he growled and bent down kissing the others neck, he stifled back a moan from the sudden gesture, and Shadow could hear his heart beat increase and his body temperature do the same.

He smirked biting down sucking on it a bit.

" O–Ohh shadow.." Shadow felt his core heat up more as Sonic drooled out the low moan, his eye lids shutting half way and he let out a low purr. He wondered if he had done that to the plant life as he sucked harder pulling away and smiled. " I wanna give you a blow job but I think that's a submissive job no?" He smirked at the other male who's eyes widened shocked but not entirely appalled. He glanced down at his own waist though, a bit relieved the tasteful moan of his name was enough to do him justice in finally bringing out an erection. He shook his head removing his own gloves and tossed them aside, revealing black furred paws with his signature red stripe.

" Spread and lift up Idiot," The ebony male ordered and he spread his legs shutting his eyes, he smirked and grasped his thighs, he flipped him around and smirked bending over him, he grasped his wrists, and without hesitation inserted himself. The cobalt hero let out a loud yell.

" Careful! You're bigger then a damn vine you know!?" He snapped panting a bit. Shadow huffed.

" Thanks for complimenting me I suppose you horny little weirdo." He let a soft whimper, shadow growled knowing it was probably the insult .

What a kinky freak,

He tested around, receiving a few yells and disgruntled comments with some of his thrusts, but after one fateful try,

" Aghhhh shadow..!"He hollored out and shadow smirked, pushing his hips back and then forwards in, he let out another wanting moan. This was how he drove him so wild huh? He wanted to hear that moaning wreck again.He craved it practically but Sonic didn’t need to know that.

He thrusted In harder, his cock pulsing inside the others hole, after two or three thrusts he caught him off guard.

He started mewling out for attention, like he was a bitch in heat craving to be fucked. He watched sonic blush to this but he kept doing it anyway seemingly just enjoying himself too much . He gripped his wrists tighter and picked up the pace. Each series of thrusts greeting him back with countless moans, he smirked thrusting in and out, Sonic mewled and moaned desperately. His mind somewhere else while his body craved nothing but pleasure.

He felt himself flush up from the action of riding him, it was stimulating him for sure, his legs starting to shake and he tried to stay steady, he was clearly about to cum, Shadow observed.

" S-shadow I-Aghhhhhbbn" he drooled out to the best he could legs shaking he shut his eyes embracing the pleasure more then likely and shadow smirked to this, thrusting a bit deeper,

" Hgh..., shhhggghhdow!" He tried to stifle out through the moans but Shadow knew he just must've felt just too good. The noises he made sure as hell made it seem like it.

" Hey sonic?"

He whimpered needily

He thrusted forward , the noise shadow received allowed for him to deduce the fact he must have been close. He could both see and literally smell the pre cum coming from him awhile ago, and he felt his furthering Arousal. How he relaxed more and more to each thrust, how his whines became louder and needier the more he felt.

" Call me master, and you'll be my little slave since you love mewling out my name-" He was pushing his limits, he knew these interests weren't pertaining to the other. The ebony hedgehog just doubted he would be sobered up enough to think on it

"Okagh... m..asste..rr..shghhhh..m do."Shadow assumed he tried his best to formulate the words through his pleasure fogged brain, to say " okay master shadow " but it was so rewarding to him that he couldn't even speak from how hard he'd fucked him.

"M..afgsrer" He drooled out shaking more he smirked and thrusted in harder, he received several moans of a slurred out 'master ' and 'master shadow'

" Agh m-master shadow!" He shrieked moaning out as he came, shadow held him steady as his body convulsed underneath him and smirked letting him relax under him, the juices from his body dripping into his chest and the forest floor , a little bit hit on shadow but he didn't care it was a few drops. He tilted his hips back and registers that felt his own heartbeat pounding in his chest ... he wasn't so far away from coming himself. He smirked and thrusted in the hyper sensitive hedgehog, he gripped him and moved quickly.

He tried to choke out something along the lines of

" Shadow please I finished." But his brain was to pleasure fogged to speak clearly, his breath hitched and he let out a soft moan himself as the warm liquid exploded in the other, it slid out, momentarily he savored the warm sensation of it running down his legs, and the others thigh. He pulled away rolling onto the forest floor to lay down for a moment.

" Y-You came inside me ." He breathed and the ebony antihero turned to look at his counterpart.

"So? Needed to go somewhere?" He was a bit disappointed the gears in Sonics head were working again giving him his speaking skills back. He also did not want questions on his behavior

Sonics eyes widened sitting up and he felt his neck." You gave me a hickey! Why'd you do that I didn't need that?!" The ebony hedgehog laughed covering his mouth. Sonic blinked eyes wide, it was rare for him to smile let alone laugh, he growled and tackled him mostly playfully. It was weak After coming Chaos knows how many times his muscles and body must've been exhausted

" You asshole it's not funny!" He pushed and he yelled out as Shadow flipped him over pinning him.

" You didn't stop me Sooonic~ plus it'll show freaks like him you're taken althooough your girlfriend might kill you!"

" She's not my girlfriend idiot! She's a kid but yeah she'll flip! I'm more worried about those who are our age and understand!"

" Oh yeah forgot you were gay"

Sonic whined ears flattening,

" I'm not gay!"

"Then why'd you ask for me to fuck your ass"

Sonic blushed.

" because I had an erection—"

" that another male gave you-"

" I gave it to myself technically!"

Shadow snickered and poked him

" And you're a male"

Sonic laid there for a moment he seemed to freeze thinking about something, Shadow pondered what for a moment for his ears to meet his answer.

" Shadow?"He looked up at him,

" Yeah?"

" I never asked for you to do it like that... uh you decided to as you delicately put it " Fuck my ass" "

Shadow froze a bit thinking, he supposed sonic hadn't asked for it like that he blushed a bit and growled down at him.

" it was how the plant left you so I just figured—"

" How'd you even get a boner—"

Shadow merely smirked laying himself down on the other hedgehog.

"You know something idiot, I would save you a million times over if it mean doing this." Sonic blushed eyes widening and looked off..

" You're a good kisser."

" And You're a dumb ass." He smirked and purred rolling off.

" When ... all this chaos ends I wouldn't mind pursuing this you know... " sonic coughed and smirked shadow rolled over onto his side resting his arms underneath his head.

" I've always wanted a boyfriend who calls me master and awkwardly rejects tokens of my affection. " he laughed and traced his fingers on his neck, the cobalt being smiled at him.

He supposed the intercourse was what made him feel good, but he wasn't opposed to doing it again regardless.

" You're gonna heal that up for me right?"

" No, I want infinite to see it."

" A—Shadow!" He cried out stubbornly the ebony being laughed,

" Sorry do you want this to happen again?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

" We need to clean up... before we're found "

" Good idea, that'll be a fun rumor to stop." Sonics ears stood up and he nodded. The two both standing up in a mutual agreement, and determined to put an end to such disastrous events… well atleast one of them anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I tagged this kinky clusterfuck the best I could but if I forgot to tag something major please let me know.  
Also this is my first fic here and the first smut I finished since 2017 ,, so comments and critiques are always appreciated!


End file.
